


The Greatest Joy

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, Married Couple, Married Sex, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my SG1-related entry into oxoniensis' Porn Battle 11, so it obviously involves sexual situations. It's a lovely little pre-Season 1 ditty I'm rather proud of; I had requested this particular pairing for PB10, but didn't get it, so I decided to write it myself for PB11. I've since tweaked the grammar slightly and removed repetitive wording. Prompt was "Teal'c/Any, [any]".</p><p>
  <i>She was beautiful, and he had missed her.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Joy

Teal'c grunted as the last of his armor dropped to the floor. It was a relief to be back in his own home, after having little choice but to serve the false gods to keep his young wife secure and safe. Drey'auc was a fine specimen of a Jaffa female; regal in her bearing, with long voluminous hair, large doe eyes and soft cinnamon skin. She was beautiful, and he had missed her.

A pair of thin, delicate hands slid onto his broad shoulders, and she pressed her cheek against his back. "Welcome home, husband."

"I am pleased to return to you, wife," Teal'c murmured in a gravelly bass. He turned around in her arms, placing his strong arms around her tiny waist and pulling her near to him. "You are necessary to me."

Drey'auc smiled softly. "I have news, husband, that should make our home even happier."

Teal'c lofted an eyebrow. "News?"

Drey'auc nodded, and began nervously picking at the cloth of his tunic. "Yes. The gods have blessed us again, my love. I am now with child."

Teal'c tilted his head to regard her, catching her hand to still her nervous fingers. "You are certain?"

Drey'auc nodded again. "Very certain. Are you not pleased?"

Teal'c smiled tenderly at his bride, patting her hand gently before releasing it. "I am very pleased. You will no doubt excel at motherhood as you have as a spouse. We will have many strong sons and beautiful daughters, you and I."

Drey'auc returned his smile, the relief clear on her face at his acceptance. "With such a father, our children will be doubly blessed." Her hands slid up into his coarse black hair, and she pressed her lips against his. Her voice became so soft, he almost didn't catch what she said next. "Lie with me again, husband. I have longed for you throughout the day."

Teal'c smirked at this, before pressing his lips again to hers. "I do not wish to endanger your delicate state."

"I trust in you, husband. You would never do me harm."

Teal'c nodded and lifted her into his arms. He carried her up the stairs and into their marriage bed, laying her gently on the soft material before joining her. He removed her gown with infinite patience, letting the image of her bare skin gradually unfold before him. Her pert breasts with their coffee-hued nipples pointed at him, and he bent his head down to suckle on them.

The taste of her skin, salty and sweet, was heaven made flesh. The rest of her outfit fell away, and his fingers began to explore her body with practiced grace. She whimpered in pleasure as he teased the soft folds of her core, before tracing a path of kisses down her belly. He briefly stopped at the tiny bump there, adding a gentle kiss for the child not yet arrived, before continuing further down.

Her delicate little cries were the sweetest music, as his tongue plundered her bounty. "Please, my love," she panted. "Do not delay any more. I need you within me." Her body was trembling against him with the power of her need.

Teal'c chuckled, his voice rough. "As you so desire, beloved." He quickly divested himself of his tunic and sidled up to her so they could gaze into each other's eyes. He pressed his lips again to hers, this time his tongue passed between her lips and into her mouth to caress the flesh within.

Drey'auc gave a guttural murmur against his mouth, and he positioned his body against hers. She lifted her hips so the head of his broad, stiff shaft was positioned at her entrance. Slowly he entered her, she squirming in response and attempting to force him in faster. He chuckled once again at her eagerness, but didn't speed himself toward their joining. When the length of him finally filled her, he removed himself again with an aching languidness, finding a gentle inexorable rhythm to their lovemaking.

Drey'auc whimpered as she clung to him and, driven to near madness by this lazy course, dug her nails sharply into his broad muscular back. A hiss erupted from between his teeth, but he would not surrender to her demand. Finally, she felt herself beginning to open, pleasure unfurling in a slow cresting wave to the very brink of existence.

The orgasm that carried her beyond was delicate but steady; it took some time for her senses to return to her, her body inundated with a drug-like hypnosis as he withdrew and laid down beside her. He pulled her upper body against him to rest against his wide chest, as if to shield her from the world.

"I am greatly satisfied, husband," she murmured, her eyelids drooping with the need for rest to recuperate from their ardor. "But I did not attend to you."

Another one of his lazy chuckles. "I shall always satisfy you, my love. And you have given me the greatest joy in return."

_*Fin*_


End file.
